


Borders

by mononoctu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mononoctu/pseuds/mononoctu
Summary: what happends when you were just living your ordinar life as a prince, with the same daily routine of boredness until one day you met someone that can change your life forever ?Ritsu was just a sheltered and sickly prince living his own life in boredom until one day he met a hybrid snake spirit, izumi sena.The two boys found friendship, comfort, and love in each other's arms as they both spend their time together.
Relationships: izumi sena x ritsu sakuma, izuritsu
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo hewwo, this is my first time writing a fanfic for enstars and for a rare pair at that. And this work is a lso a collab that me and ame made!!!!
> 
> I do hope you guys can enjoy reading it. I do apologize in advance if this au has some typos here and there and if it contains some grammatical errors, hence english is not my first language. But me and Ame hope you guys will enjoy this au tat we made. 
> 
> Go ahead and give lots of love to @RitchanP on twt and you guys can also check me out on @senaminsiast 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo hewwo, this is my first time writing a fanfic for enstars and for a rare pair at that. And this work is a lso a collab that me and nori made!!!!
> 
> I do hope you guys can enjoy reading it. I do apologize in advance if this au has some typos here and there and if it contains some grammatical errors, hence english is not my first language. But me and Ame hope you guys will enjoy this au tat we made.
> 
> Go ahead and give lots of love to @aiinoris on twt and you guys can also check me out on @senaminsiast
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was a sunny afternoon, the sky was clear, the weather wasn't too hot or too cold, it was in the middle.

It was perfect.

The sunlight tried to make its way into the sleeping chamber of the prince. That's right a prince. This country is ruled by the sakuma bloodline, the queen gave birth to two baby boys who both are weak. The older brother Rei Sakuma is now the current crown prince of the castle, who's going to take the throne soon. But now the older brother serves as the general in the royal army.  
While, the younger brother Ritsu Sakuma is the sickly second prince.

Ritsu's sickness was a fatal sickness that he had eversince he was born, he can't stay outside for too long or he will get a heatstroke, he can't do many activities because it might tire his body. So what does the second prince do in his free time ? that's right, he's always in his room, reading a book or having daily check ups. His check ups are usually done with the help of Itsuki Shu, a famous doctor in the country and his assistant, Kagehira Mika. The second prince never feels lonely because he has Shu and Mika that always checks up on him every now and then, but if those two aren't scheduled to give him a visit he can die of boredom. The room that he's now staying in is those typical royal type of bedroom but the only difference is that there are more curtains added in his room, since he is quite weak to sunlight, and there's nothing much that the second prince can do since he can't be too tired. So he sometimes just spends the entire day reading a book, going to the balcony to see what the other people in the castle are doing or just sleep. 

Ritsu was sleeping soundly in his room, when the sunlight decided to peek in. The sound of the birds chirping made the second prince toss and turn in his sleep, and just when he's about to continue his sleep the voice of his care taker decided to wake him up.

" Prince Ritsu! how long you plan to keep on sleeping ? " she said from outside his room.

Ritsu only replied with a groan.

" Geez, how are you going to rule the nation if you keep on sleeping, " she grumbled and walks away.

Hearing that, the prince slowly opened his eyes and got up.

" It's not like....i want to hhhaaaa...rule the nation or anything...." He mumbles between yawning.  
He rubs his eyes and tidies his hair, probably because of his bed hair, then proceeds to stretches his body. 

Ritsu then made his way out of bed, and walks to the curtain that was covering the balcony. He takes a step outside to see that the balcony was yet again a bit covered by a big tree that was always there, but he didn't mind it because the tree can always become a nice shade if the day ever becomes too hot. The gentle breeze made him yawned again, the whole surrounding is perfect for him to continue his slumber, but if he did that again he would get scolded again and that's the last thing he wanted to hear for today. 

While gazing at the people in the garden, he was reminded of what his caretaker said about him ruling the kingdom with that thought in his head he let a chuckle escaped his mouth, then said " I'm not interested in ruling this trashy kingdom....." 

" Aaaahhhh.... this is going to be a boring day with the same routine again..."


	2. Bewitched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince who was just doing his usual daily routine and boring lessons, and check ups meets a boy who is going to change his life forever.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo hewwo, i'm so sorry for the delay on the update but here it is!! chapter 2!!  
> enjoy uwu

The prince’s day starts off with his daily and boring routine, the prince’s daily routine begins with his care taker bringing his breakfast to his bed, while he eats he just watch the care taker tidying his room, sweeping the floor, and he would also constantly listen to his care taker’s nagging (which he didn’t listen to of course).  
After all that he would resume his routine with taking lessons that is also held in his room, his parents would call tutors from inside the castle to help Ritsu with his skills, since he has a weak body he doesn’t go hunting, do archery, or swordmanship like Rei does, but instead he has to be holled up in his room reading history books about his kingdom and also learn to make excellent strategies if their kingdom ever goes to war one day. 

Ritsu was in the middle of a lecture with one of his tutor when he let a yawn escaped from his mouth. Hearing that his tutor said, “ Your majesty! Are you dozing off again ? “  
[ ugh, here we go again….the nagging starts…] Ritsu thought in his head. 

“ If you keep dozing off in this lecture how are you going to be a great ruler one day ? “ ask the tutor. 

“ How are you going to be like your older brother if you keep lazying around in your room all day ? I really don’t get you,“ he continued as he let out a sigh. 

[ it’s always brother again, I’m sick of this ]

The tutor continued his sentence, “ Are you listening to me ? you and your brother are so different how come you two are— “ 

“ Aahh.. Rei this Rei that, is that what all of you older people keep talking about ? maybe if you made this class a bit interesting I would pay attention. “ Ritsu cut his words as he puts both of his arms on the table and burries his face into both of them. 

That made his tutor irritated and caused him to stormed off from the room. Hearing that his tutor finally left the room he lifts his face up and leans his back on the chair he’s sitting on. He looks up to the ceiling and let out a long sigh. “ It hasn’t been half a day yet but i’m tired already……” he mumbled to himself. “ Everyone always compares me to him, can’t they see that i’m totally different from him ? if they don’t want me here then they should’ve get rid off me in the first place….” He then lets out a little chuckle “ haa, yeah if they did that then they would have got their perfect ruler for this rotten kingdom. “ 

He got up and walked to the balcony, then made his way under the shade of the big tree that was near there, and rest one of his arm on the balcony while resting his chin on it. The summer breeze blew torwards him, it was warm and gentle making the prince smile a bit as if it was cheering him up.  
“ If only i could go out for just one time, i would be happy….,” Ritsu said as he closes his eyes to feel the breeze more, he then started to hum a song to compliment the surroundings that he is feeling right now. The prince was lost in his own train of thoughts, thinking about the countless things that he can do if he weren’t born sickly. The first thing he would do is go to the tea shop in town since he loves the sweet smell it gives off and that's where his favorite tea is made, then he would go see the parade or festivals that is annually held in town. And maybe he could finally watch the firework in the town hall and not only from his room. As he was enjoying himself in the moment a mysterious voice broke his train of thoughts. 

“ you know if you fall asleep here you’re gonna fall “

Surprised Ritsu then opened his eyes and started to look around the balcony, checking if someone was there. 

The mysterious chuckled, and continued “ I’m not there you idiot. “ 

Feeling a bit frightened Ritsu asked the voice, “ Then where are you ? show yourself! “ 

“ Oh my my, is the little prince scared ? this is a new sight to see “ 

“ Are you toying with me ?! who are you and where ar—“ As he was about to ask he was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“ Prince Ritsu~! It’s time for your daily check up! “ A familiar voice said from behind the door. “ Kagehira watch how you talk to his majesty! “ Another voice was heard from behind it, hearing those two voice the mysterious voice chuckled and said, “ it looks like the little prince has some guests, go greet them first then comeback here….that is if I’m still here.” 

Ritsu only grunted and made his way to the door, and opened it. Waiting by the door stood his doctor Itsuki Shu prepared with his bag, ready for doing Ritsu’s daily check up, the lad was quiet tall with short pink hair and purple eyes to decorate that face of his. And beside him stood his assistant Kagehira Mika, the other lad was a bit shorter than Shu, he had green fluffy hair and different eye colors to match his cat-like looks. 

“ Good afternoon you highness, “ Shu greeted him as he bowed his head, after that Ritsu lets them into his room and he made his way to the side of his bed and sat down. “ So we’re doing the usual right ? make it a bit quick today….” Ritsu requested. Hearing the sudden request Mika tilted his head and asked, “ are you in a rush prince Ritsu ? “ Ritsu didn’t kind of expected that question, so he averted his gaze and just nodded, seeing the prince like that made Mika worry, he then turns to Shu expecting an answer from him.  
“ Maybe the prince isn’t feeling a bit well today, so if the prince wishes for this to end faster then let’s get moving Kagehira,” Shu said as he is already preparing the tools for the check up, not saying anything Mika only nodded and helped Shu with the chekc up. 

After a few minutes of the daily check up, the two of them bid Ritsu their goodbyes and left him. Now all alone in his room, Ritsu tries to sort out his mind after what happened earlier to at least make himself calm down before meeting with that mysterious voice. That is. If he’s still even there. Taking a deep breath he then goes back to the balcony and looks around. Seeing that no one is there he then called out for the voice.

“ Hey, I’m back, so if you’re still here, whoever you are please show yourself. “

There was no response to his calling so Ritsu tried again and again, maybe by doing this he would annoy the voice and he would show themselves in front of him. After a few tries the mysterious voice didn’t show up, Ritsu got a feeling that the voice might have already left the place, he was a bit disappointed because he thought that he may be able to befriend that person. Thinking about that Ritsu left a chuckle and said, “ I guess you don’t want to show yourself huh ? okay then I’ll go back. “ 

He then turns back into his room but as he was about to do that a gust of wind suddenly blew into his way, and in front of him stood another boy like him, with grey hair and blue eyes that shined under the sahde and sunlight, he was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono, with a mark of blue scales on his collarbone, and a red bracelet on one of his arm. 

“ Ahh, fine fine you’re so annoying “

Seeing the other boy in front of Ritsu can’t help but to stay speechless, it was a sight that he had never seen before. 

The owner of the mysterious voice looked at him and tilted his head, after seeing the Prince like that, a smirk formed on his lips.

“ What’s wrong little prince ? did anything happened ? “ 

Ritsu can’t say anything nor even look away it’s as if he was bewitched by the person, and little did he know that person will change his life starting from today.


	3. A Deal (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious owner of the voice offered Ritsu to make a deal.  
> will Ritsu accept it to know more about him ? or would he refuse ?

“ What’s wrong little prince ? cat got your tounge ? “ the other boy asked, a smirk formed across his face, eyes fixed on Ritsu as if it was mocking him. Ritsu can’t help himself but be bewitched by the sight in front of him. It’s not like he expected anything scary from the owner of the voice, he just didn’t expect that the person would be THIS pretty. His grey hair was blowing with the wind, his blue eyes were fixed on his, it was enchanting. The attire that he wore really fits well on the lad’s built. He doesn’t feel like a human but he looks like one, it’s as if he’s from another world from Ritsu.

Not having his question answered the grey haired boy tilted his head and walked closer to him.

“ Helllooo ? is anyone there ? “ he asked as he walked a bit closer, closing the distance between them. Now the boy was close enough to see Ritsu’s face, his pair of blue eyes are locked with Ritsu’s red eyes. Realizing what he had done, Ritsu finally snapped out of it and stumbled back making him fall on his butt. 

“ A—agh! “ Ritsu grunted.

Seeing him like that, a chuckle escaped from the other boy’s mouth. 

“ W-whats so funny ? “ 

“ Oh nothing, maybe just the sight of you being this bewildered is amusing to me, “ he said teasing the young prince. 

The young prince can feel his own face burning from embarrassment, going red he then looked down to the floor hiding his face. “ It’s not funny, who are you anyways ? and what are you doing here ? “

The question make the grey haired boy’s eyebrows goes up, thinking of teasing him again he then crouched in front of him, putting his arm on of his knees to rest his chin there. “ Well if the prince wants to know, then you would have to ask that again, straight to my face i mean, “ he puts his most cocky smile on his face thinking that the prince wouldn’t do what he just said, but Ritsu was just too curious so he then faced him, but after doing that he averted his gaze and repeated the question. 

“ Who are you, and what are you doing here ? “ 

“ Haa? I told you to look at me,” the other said, his tone was a bit annoyed at Ritsu’s action. “ U-ugh fine….” Ritsu mumbled and then finally looked at him, finally feeling satisfied the other boy scoffed and said “ Well, for the time being I’m not going to tell you my name..” 

“ Wha-! But you sai-“ 

“ But, i was just spending my free time here, because I was bored. There, you satisfied ? “ The boy continued, giving him his usual mocking smile . 

Of course not!! How can Ritsu be satisfied with that kind of answer, he had to go through those embarrassing moments only to be answered like that ? Hearing the answer Ritsu got a bit irritated and shooked his head. 

“ How can I be satisfied, you made me go through those embarrassing moments “ 

That statement ticked the other boy, and now he’s the one that was irritated, “ Haa ? what was that ? “ he furrowed his brows, and pinched the prince’s cheeks. 

“ Wha—ow oww! That hurts! “ Ritsu cried

“ YOU were the one who interrupted my nap with your depressing monologues and quarrels non-stop today, and now you’re telling me that you’re not SATISFIED ? “. 

Being pinched Ritsu can only say “ Oow!! then—awhgh—why are you sleeping here, you could do it in another place ? “ 

With a sigh the other boy finally let go and stood up, he turned away with his back facing Ritsu, crossed his arms and said, “ I don’t like sleeping anywhere else, there you happy ? “ Ritsu also stood up and came up behind him. 

“ Why is that ? “ he asked trying to look at the other boy.  
“ Not your business, “ he answered.

“ Eehh ? but I want to know…” 

Only short answers and questions can be heard from the balcony, this feels like a lovers quarrel somehow. Ritsu kept getting closer to him, they went on and on and on for a few more minutes, and once he was close enough, the grey haired boy finally couldn’t take it anymore and turned to him. His brow was furrowed, clearly showing that he was more than irritated this time, he was pissed off. “ Ahhh stop it won’t you ?! It’s so annoying! “ He complained, then repeatly hits Ritsu’s arm. “ Look! Why do you keep asking me these questions ? “ he continued, how can a mere human be this talkative ? Arashi never said that humans can be this talkative and annoying. And now that he has met one, he regretted talking to him. 

“ It’s not like you have anything to do with me anyways, so-“. Ritsu suddenly stopped his hand that was hitting him, confused the boy then looked up to see the prince’s face, “ what are you—“ 

“ Of course it does. I haven’t had this kind of conversation for so long, so I need to know “ The young prince said as he gave him a slight smile.

Taken aback the boy can only look down to hide his face, seeing him like that the prince only tilted his head. After a few minutes he let out an irritated sigh and looked at him again. 

“ Then how about we make a deal ? “


End file.
